Y no vivieron felices para siempre
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: [Universo Alterno] Vincent y Antonio finalmente estaban viviendo el sueño que habían deseado para ellos dos. Sin embargo, con la aparición de dos personas en sus respectivas vidas laborales, parecía que su matrimonio estaba a punto de irse por la borda. ¿Podrán sobrellevarlo? Netherlands x Spain /NethDen /SpaMano.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Él había creído que tenía la vida perfecta, un buen esposo, un buen trabajo y sobre todo, una buena cantidad de dinero. A su vida no le faltaba nada. Hasta que lo conoció a él y cambio su vida por completo. ¿Por qué le había pasado semejante cosa? Solamente podría tratarse de una maniobra cruel de parte del destino, pues no había otra explicación.

El neerlandés estaba sentado tomando un café mientras que miraba por la ventana de la cocina, con la mente en cualquier otro lado. Él no necesitaba nada de ese drama innecesario. Él estaba feliz con la vida que estaba llevando hasta ese momento. Entonces, ¿por qué se había enamorado de alguien más? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en alguien que no era su esposo?

Y lo peor de todo, es que no se sentía mal por engañarle. Se sentía mal porque sabía que no podría estar con él. ¿Por qué la vida era así? El neerlandés dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa, todavía humeante y se puso de pie. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en esta clase de situaciones?

Ahora estaba debatiendo entre dejar a la persona con quién había estado desde que había comenzado la preparatoria o tener que darse por vencido con la aventura que había emprendido con su editor. Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillo si hubiera aprendido a decir que no desde el principio.

¡Y la cuestión no acababa ahí! Sabía que su esposo le estaba engañando igualmente. No sabía cuándo, pero en algún momento el matrimonio perfecto que se suponía que tenían, se había desmoronado y ahora simplemente era una conjunción de mentiras. Y sin embargo, el divorcio no era una solución que ninguno de los dos estaba considerando. Así que era una situación bastante desastrosa, por decir lo mínimo.

La historia se sitúa unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando acababa de mudarse con Antonio. Les había costado lo suyo pero finalmente tenían su propia casa, en un buen vecindario. En realidad, si estaban allí era porque el español demasiado había insistido. Si fuera por Vincent, hubieran continuado viviendo en aquel apartamento diminuto en el que apenas entraba la luz solar, situado en un edificio en el que continuamente tenía problemas con la ley.

Vincent y Antonio se habían conocido en la escuela preparatoria pero no habían comenzado a salir hasta que salieron de la secundaria. Cabe decir que al principio no se habían llevado muy bien. Siempre buscaban la forma de insultar al otro y apenas podía permanecer en la misma clase juntos.

Sin embargo, desde el día en que el español que Vincent era quién mantenía a sus dos hermanos menores trabajando toda la tarde y parte de la noche, había comenzado a ser un poco más flexible con el asunto. De vez en cuando, le hacía alguna que otra tarea sin pedirle nada a cambio. No supo cómo, pero poco a poco se había encariñado con el neerlandés.

Y ahora, esos años parecían distantes. Habían pasado la universidad juntos, aunque en distintas carreras, se apoyaron mutuamente cuando las cosas iban a venirse abajo. Ahora eran dos hombres de casi treinta años, que finalmente lo habían logrado. Habían conseguido el sueño que muchos simplemente ansiaban.

Antonio no podía dejar de sonreír. Después de tanto trabajo duro, tenían su propia casa. Claro, habían tenido que firmar para la hipoteca pero al menos la propiedad era suya. Tanto él como el neerlandés tenían un trabajo estable así que el pago no debía ser mucho problema. El hispano no podía estar más feliz.

La casa no era muy grande, era lo suficiente para dos recién casados que planeaban tener una pequeña familia. Tenía las famosas cercas blancas y un patio en dónde la mascota podría corretear libremente. Era de dos pisos, en donde el primer piso contaba con la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar y el baño social. El segundo tenía la habitación principal con su baño y otros tres dormitorios, con un baño compartido.

Sí, Antonio no podía dejar de sonreír por ello. Era el sueño de toda su vida hecho realidad, así que apenas pudo dar un paso en su interior, corrió hacia la sala. No podía quedarse quieto, todo eso que había allí adentro era suyo y del neerlandés. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo y luego miró a su esposo.

—¡Vin! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Todo esto es nuestro! —exclamó. Su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar varias casas a la redonda debido a su brillantez. De inmediato, se tumbó sobre el sofá, ya que después de la mudanza, había quedado agotado. Por supuesto, eso no lo desanimaba en lo absoluto.

—Lo sé —contestó el rubio, quien si bien no demostraba demasiadas emociones, se daba por satisfecho con lo que tenían. Les había llevado mucho sacrificio para que pudieran mudarse allí. Sin embargo, allí estaba la casa con la que habían soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo. El neerlandés le dio una rápida inspección con la vista al lugar que a partir de ése momento llamarían hogar.

De inmediato, fue a estar cerca del español, quien era desde hacía un mes atrás, su esposo. Le daba la impresión de que estaba viviendo una especie de cuento de hadas. El siguiente paso era obviamente la adopción. Pero no quería adelantarse demasiado a ello Primero debían disfrutar de esa etapa de luna de miel por la cual todos los recién casados necesariamente tenían que atravesar.

Le dio un beso en la frente y siguió mirando a su alrededor. Pasó la mano por una de las paredes para asegurarse de que todo era de verdad. Suspiró, su bufanda se dejaba llevar por el viento y mordisqueó muy suavemente la punta de su pipa. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse: _¿Esto es todo? ¿Tendremos hijos, envejeceremos y moriremos? ¿Esa va a ser mi vida?_

Pero antes de que esas preguntas colmaran su mente, sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la realidad. No iba a arruinar ese día, que se suponía que debía ser de completa felicidad por unas estúpidas dudas que seguramente no venían a cuento. Respiró profundamente y regresó junto a Antonio. Le agarró del brazo y lo puso de pie.

—¿No crees que deberíamos estrenar la cama matrimonial? —le propuso con una pequeña sonrisa. No quería desperdiciar tiempo por lo que prácticamente jaló al español hasta la habitación.

—Me gusta como piensas, Vin —respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras que trataba de seguirle el paso a su esposo. Definitivamente planeaba disfrutar el resto del día retozando en la cama y en quién sabe otros lugares de la casa.

Esa noche, Vincent recibió una llamada de su editorial. Al día siguiente debía regresar al trabajo, ya que los días que había pedido permiso se habían acabado. Estaba fumando tranquilamente desde el balcón de su habitación cuando Antonio le avisó de la misma. Aún no se había molestado en vestirse, apenas estaba cubierto por una toalla atada en la cadera. Sí que había aprovechado ese último día antes del trabajo para "dar amor" a su esposo.

—Es tu jefe, Vin —Suspiró:—¿No crees que al menos hoy te hubieran dejado en paz? —preguntó. Si había algo que a Antonio siempre le había preocupado era lo mucho que el neerlandés trabajaba. Para él, había sido todo un logro que Vincent dejara su computadora portátil a un lado durante una semana.

Pero parecía ser que el trabajo del otro de todas maneras planeaba meterse entre ambos y Antonio sabía que era absurdo discutir por eso.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Necesitamos el dinero —Fue su respuesta. Estaba algo fastidiado, era en lo último que quería pensar. No obstante, no estaba en condiciones, aún, de rechazar llamadas. Ansiaba que llegara ese día en el que él fuera el jefe de la compañía y no tuviera que estar aceptando esas llamadas a horas tan tardes.

Pero por el momento, no tenía otra opción. ¿Qué podía hacer además? Entró al dormitorio y levantó el tubo.

—¿Diga? —dijo a modo de saludo. Nada de buenas noches, su llamada no podía traer nada bueno. Siempre que lo llamaba a esa hora, normalmente significaba problema en la compañía.

—Vincent, ¿has leído el correo que te he enviado? —preguntó una persona con una voz bastante gruesa y dura.

—He estado demasiado ocupado con la mudanza como para hacerlo. ¿O es que tu cerebro de patatas no lo recuerda? —preguntó molesto.

Antonio intentó hacerle algunas señas para que se calmara pero claramente había fallado. Ah, no había necesidad de ponerse así, pensó. Pero su esposo tenía ese carácter temperamental así que no le quedaba de otra que soportarlo. Esperaba que eso no le trajera problemas con su jefe.

—Sí, pero era una urgencia —El alemán respiró profundamente y luego continuó hablando:—En fin. Ya que no lo has hecho, te lo diré ahora. Uno de los editores ha renunciado y tenemos uno nuevo al que tendrás que entrenar desde mañana —explicó —No te adelantaré nada. Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo.

El neerlandés pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Cómo podía decirle tal cosa como si nada? No estaba listo para entrenar a alguien nuevo. ¡Que alguien más lo hiciera! Estaba seguro de que tenía un montón de trabajo acumulado y ahora, le daban ese trabajo adicional. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Se negaba a creer que fuera cierto.

—¿Este es tu regalo? Debes estar bromeando, Ludwig. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con un nuevo y lo sabes muy bien —Si había algo que a Vincent le caracterizaba era que no tenía ningún problema en decir lo que pensaba. No podía creer que su jefe pudiera hacerle tal cosa.

—Eres el mejor de todos, ¿por qué no? Y sabes que te pagaremos más —El alemán conocía demasiado bien a su empleado como para saber cómo debía atraerle. La palabra pagar era la clave para obtener que el neerlandés hiciera algo más.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. Se encogió de hombros, pues evidentemente no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar. Si quería continuar con aquel estilo de vida lleno de comodidades, pues eso era lo que tenía que hacer. El trabajo del español apenas estaba comenzando, así que era él quién tenía que mantener a ambos hasta que las cosas arrancaran para Antonio.

—Vale. Pero espero que sea alguien que tenga potencial —contestó y luego colgó. Estaba irritado por lo que le había dicho. Al menos, hubiera esperado un par de días y consultar sobre su opinión acerca del nuevo y no hacer las cosas así.

Antonio le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de que el oriundo de Países Bajos se sentara sobre la cama. De inmediato, el español comenzó a darle un masaje en la espalda desnuda del otro para que se calmara un poco después de esa estresante conversación. De vez en cuando, le daba alguno que otro beso.

En su experiencia de años de estar con el rubio, sabía que no debía hablarle cuando estaba así de tenso. Las cosas podrían terminar bastante mal si lo hacía. Era mejor buscar otra forma para que pudiera aliviar todo ese nerviosismo.

El neerlandés se sentía traicionado. Es decir, solamente se había tomado una semana de permiso. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente para tomar una decisión como ésa sin siquiera pedirle su opinión? Por otro lado, no estaba muy seguro de querer ser el maestro de alguien más. Ni siquiera sabía si este alguien estaba capacitado para trabajar en la editorial. ¿Y si era uno de esos que creen que van a poder publicar sus libros por el simple hecho de trabajar en una editorial?

Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa opción. Se levantó y empujó al español contra la cama.

—No tiene caso. ¿Qué dices una última vez? —le propuso aunque realmente no le interesaba demasiado la respuesta de Antonio. Solamente quería descargar toda esa ira y ¿quién mejor con su esposo?

—No veo ningún problema con eso —contestó antes de atraerlo hacia sí y darle un beso profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, el neerlandés apenas consiguió levantarse. No era precisamente una persona de mañanas así que normalmente se despertaba con un tremendo mal humor. No era muy agradable de tratar por lo que Antonio evitaba conversar demasiado con él. Por supuesto, a él le gustaba hablar por horas pero no podía obligar al otro. Además, no estaba seguro de querer desatar la ira del otro. Mejor que alguien más en el trabajo ligara ese arrebato.

Después de tomar su taza de café y comer un waffle, se puso de pie. No estaba seguro con lo que se iba a encontrar en el trabajo. Suspiró y le dio un beso en los labios al español, antes de ponerse en marcha.

—Espero que no sea un desastre, pero no tengo mucha fe —dijo antes de tomar su computadora portátil y su teléfono móvil. Metió su billetera en el interior de su bolsillo y miró por última vez a su esposo:—Nos vemos a la noche, te amo —Hizo una señal con su mano y se mandó mudar.

—Yo también te amo, Vin. ¡Qué te vaya bien! —exclamó antes de que cerrara la puerta. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado por él. Aunque se daría satisfecho si no regresaba propinando insultos a todo lo que viera.

Detestaba tomar el metro por la mañana, tanta gente inmunda le daba algo de asco. Pero no iba a comprar un vehículo. No hasta que la cafetería de Antonio despegara y fuera un éxito, porque confiaba que sería así. Por lo que no le quedaba otra más que aguantarse. Se puso los auriculares y así pasó el viaje hasta su estación. Al menos, la música conseguía que se desconectara por un rato de la realidad.

Cuando finalmente llegó al edificio en donde estaba la editorial, decidió fumar antes de entra al lugar. Necesitaba hacerlo, pues ya podía prever que iba a necesitar de toda su paciencia y aún más, para poder sobrellevar el día que estaba apenas estaba comenzando. _Rayos,_ fue lo que pensó. Esta no era la forma en que pensó que iba a regresar al trabajo después de un breve descanso.

Apagó el cigarrillo e ingresó al lugar. Fue directamente hacia su oficina, antes de ir al lugar donde estaba el equipo de trabajo. Quería asegurarse de que al menos eso estuviera en orden. Apenas abrió la puerta, cuando se encontró con su jefe.

—¿Fastidiando desde temprano? —preguntó antes de dejar su computadora sobre su mesa.

—Ya te está esperando —Fueron las únicas palabras que el alemán le dirigió —Vamos, Vin —le dijo y salió del lugar.

Vincent no podía sentirse más fastidiado en ese momento. Bueno, era hora de conocer al imbécil que iba a ser su pupilo o algo por el estilo. Estaba seguro de que iba a ser despedido al cabo de una semana, así que supuso que no le importaba demasiado.

—¡Magnus! —exclamó el alemán y un muchacho de enormes ojos azules, una brillante sonrisa y un peinado por demás particular, se levantó de su silla y sonrió.

De inmediato, se aproximó al neerlandés. Lucía muy entusiasmado por comenzar a trabajar.

Y en todo lo que Vincent pudo pensar fue: _Estoy jodido._

* * *

No debería empezar algo nuevo, pero mi inspiración es sumamente caprichosa.

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
